Whaat?
by DianaXMattew3
Summary: Does Matt, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia revive Diana's memory or not. Join in the days of adventure between them. Or does Diana find a crush on Matt.
1. Chapter 1 Who am I?

"Hello?" I said.

Oh, where's my manners. My name is Diana Vines. I know my last name's weird. Anyways back to the story.

"Hello?" I echoed. I was in a dark cave and I don't know why. I explored a bit and noticed something bright ahead. So I sprinted to it and it was growing brighter and brighter.

When I was out of the cave I saw a boy with golden hair and green eyes. I thought he was cute. But he eventually notice me staring at him. He looked happy to see me and I don't know why. Does he know me 'cause I don't.

"Hey Diana " apparently he knows me.

"Um, who are you?" I asked him. Then his smile became a frown as if he was confused with something. His face 'came to confusion to shock.

"Oh my gods!" he ran up to me

Matt's POV

"Oh my gods!" I noticed something on Diana's forehead and immediately it was bleeding and she didn't notice. So I ran up to her and put my hands at the sides of her beautiful face. Wait... _beautiful _what the Hades is going on with me. I touched her injure and she winced at the movement.

"What happened here? I thought you said that you were going to be careful!" I said, remembered her say it.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" now that surprised me. I was in shock. 'how come she didn't remember me?' I thought. Then it struck me. _The bleeding _of course.

I hesitated first, then stuck out my hand. "Matthew Hudson .. you can call me matt," I said "like you used to.." I muttered

"Where are we matt?" she asked.

"New York, Manhattan." I said. I thought she knew 'cause the Empire State Building is in the view.

"Why am I in a cave? It's unusual for someone waking up in a cave." she asked/said.

"We where finding celestial bronze for camp 'cause where running out of bronze. Now your asking a lot of questions." I said

"Can you bring to this camp that you speak of?" She asked again completely ignoring my comment. So I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, we're going but you need to see Chiron for this." pointing to the bleeding.

"k'ay" she replied with no emotions at all and hop in the van where Argus was waiting for us. She actually screamed that you can hear from tartarus. I laughed and Argus was shocked.

"Why are you laughing that boy has eyes all over him- now that came out wrong." and I laughed even harder.

"Don't worry he's my brother. Right bro?" he nodded and she kind of calm down and i shot him a _tell you later_ glance and he understood.

Xxxxxxxxxxx Later On xxxxxxxxxxX

We arrived at camp at noon so most of the campers were doing their activities. Diana was shocked. Like she never saw any camp before.

"Nice isn't it?" She nodded still surprised. I chuckled and went out of the van to unload the celestial bronze. A minuet past and she asked me to show Chiron to her.

"Sure." I replied and she was exited to see we (well technically me) spotted him and her jaw dropped. And unfortunatly she screamed so hard everyone looked at us.

"Oh my... whatt happend to her Matt?" he asked.

" I actually don't know all I remember what she said was _I'll come in myself okay? _and i agreed and she went inside not to long she went out and her forehead was bleeding and she didn't remember me or any thing" I said in one breath. Of course he understood and lead her in the infirmary. So I followed them in and saw Chiron putting nectar on her wound.

"Does tha feel better?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Now I leave her to you Matt," he said

"Why me?" I whined practically knowing the answer.

"cause she's your friend and you know her more try making her remember everything." _that's gonna be hard _I thought

* * *

_**Will Matt know how to regain Diana's memories or not. Find out tom.**_

_**Im sorry it's short I couldn't think of anything. Please leave review's and favorite it please**_


	2. Chapter 2 little secret

_Thalia's POV_

Unfortunately Artemis knows my very secret crush ugh... So what happened was...

"_Thalia Grace!" I heard Artemis shout. Probably it was my birthday? __**Don't be stupid Thalia your birthday is December and it's only June!**__ I thought_

_"Yes lady Artemis? you called." I asked/said. I looked at Artemis... I know she's calm but in this time girl she __**angry.**_

_"YOU! YOU VOWED TO NOT HAVE CONTACT WITH BOYS! AND NOW YOU GOT A CRUSH!" now thats scary. ...Wait how did she know I have a crush on somebody and I know breaking rules is wrong but when you see him he is soo hot as in hot._

_"M'lady who told you that?" I said nervously._

_"IT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT MATTERS __**IS**__ THAT YOU BROKE THE RULES AND NOW YOU ARE KICKED OUT OF THE HUNTERS!" I was in shock. Then I noticed something silver come out of me. __**My immortality **__I thought sleepily._

_"I'm sorry my dear but you have no right to have boy contact. I will leave you in your cabin in camp. Good-bye" I collapsed and slept with no dreams._

And that's how I ended up in my cabin. I looked out of my cabin and looked at camp. Then I was cold _very_ cold I rubbed my arms around me. I was in shock I did't have clothes on exept my bra and panties but don't tell any body that. I ran up to my closet which has clothes inside._ Thank the gods there was clothes inside _I thought.

I took my blue shirt, black leggings, black jacket, Aegis, and my combat boots (with no heels). I went out of my cabin and wen't to Chiron to talk somethings out. When I got there I saw Chiron with someone talking to him so I eavesdrop. They were saying:

"Now I leave her to you Matt," Matt nice name dude.

"Why me?" Matt whined which was fuuny so I had to close my mouth so I won't laugh.

"cause she's your and you know her more try making her remember everything" I heard clopping going to the big house. I stopped when I heard more.

"This is going to be a hard day." He said. So I decided to but in.

"Not unless you have help." now that startled him. When I GOt to see Him clearly he had golden hair and green eyes.

"Um... are you new?" I laughed "No i'm not new I was with the hunters for 3 years now but eventually I got kicked out" "Oh so how old are you"

"Well let's see here I was 12 when I first got here but almost died but good thing Zeus turn me into a pinecone tree and woke up 3 years after that... next year 15 I joined the hunters plus 3 years so..." counting from 15 and add 3 more " 18 but I look like 15 so let's stuck with 15"

"That's confusing. And what do you mean help?" he asked.

"So your name's Matt?" I asked. "How'd you know that?" vice versa." Well for starters you answer my question first." I said while smirking knowing i'm right.

" Well I guess your right," _knew it._ "yes my name's Matt. Matt Hudson. And you are?" "Thalia Grace" "now you answer mine" he said

"Touché. Well there must be somebody who knows whatsherface" "Diana" "Well there somebody who knows _Diana_." he thought for a minuet.

"how 'bout Annabeth and Percy, I mean I know she's talking to them 'cause 'ya know I was with her" he blushed and I smirked.

"You have a crush on her don't you?" I said still smirking. He blushed even more and I laughed.

"W-well y-you d-don't k-know t-that, p-prove i-it" he said stammering.

"It's obvious" I said "seriously why don't you ask her" "I tried but what if she didn't feel the same mayor what if she likes me the same way what my reaction or what if-" I cut him "now 'what if' is a strong word but love is stronger, ugh i'm talking to you as if your a five-year old" he laughed

"So are we or are we not going to get owl head and kelp for brains so we can help Diana?" I said

_Matt's POV_

This girl is so intimidating she looks like someone got zapped with a lightning bolt.

"fine but who is_ owl head_ and_ kelp for brains?_" "Annabeth and Percy now come on" she grabbed my arm and pulled me to Poseidon's cabin. She told me to be quiet and follow her example.

She opened the door and said "Hey kelp for brains is owl head here with you or in the camp library **(a/n In this camp there's a library)**?OR are you making out with her?" she opened the door and I regret that decision.

* * *

**_Ohhhh what happens next it's so exiting. I'll give you a clue *looks to the right, looks to the left* NOT GONNA HAPPEN. I guess you know already but if you don't wait for the next chapter. c:_**


	3. Chapter 3 Weird

**Sorry for updating late. School started a few days ago and left me with huge assignments. Anyway I hope this is a repay to you.**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

When we (me and wise girl) felt something shaking the bed and someone scratching my back I immediately closed my eyes and we shouted:

"OH MY GODS WE ARE SO SORRY!" then we heard laughing. I opened my eyes to see who was it. _Thalia and Matt _I thought angrily.

"WHY IN THE HADES ARE YOU HERE!" I shouted again

"Nothing. We'll leave you lovebirds to change or does Annabeth needs a bathroom?" she said smirking.

"Shut it." Annabeth said and went to a dark corner to change. I immediately put on my pants and green shirt on. When she came out her outfit was adorable. Gray tank top which was long so it looked like a dress and some jeans. We exited out the door and they laughed again. But the good news was they stopped.

"So Thalia why are you here and not with Artemis?" I asked.

"Someone told her I had a crush, but I never told anybody. So what happened?" bursting out of laughter again. We told her everything that happened early in the morning. Long story-short. She went in my room crying and hugged me. I kissed her to know everything's all right but eventually she let me remove her shirt and we ended up having s*x. They laughed harder at the last part.

"So-you-had -s*x?" They said in between laughter.

"Yeah." just then I noticed some arms wrapping around Matt.

_Diana's POV_

I wanted to get up so I did but then a sudden nausea hit me like crazy but I recovered from it. _Who should I go _I thought _Oh my gods, the only person you know, Matt _my consciousness replied back. (Face palm) ugh I have this weird feeling on Matt. He gives me the goosebumps, flattering comments, and that cute pout. Yeah I know having a crush on somebody I don't know is bad, but there's a feeling I've known him since I was a baby. I went scavenger hunting for Matt. I found him with two girls and a boy. So I rushed to him and wrapping my arms around his waist **(cue blush)**. He turned around to see me and smiled.

"Hey." I looked at his face. he was trying to hide the laugh 'cause I was here.

"Mind to introduce me?" the boy and girl looked confused. "uh... sure but they already know you." "well that's not fair to me 'cause I for one don't remember them." then the laughing stopped was it because of me? no it was that stupid amnesia.


	4. Chapter 4 WAR!

_Thalia's POV_

When I saw Diana now I know why Matt likes her. Well she has blond hair and purple eyes and I was guessing she was a daughter of Iris.

"uh... sure but they already know you." Matt said. _Well except me doofus. _I thought. "well that's not fair to me 'cause I for one don't remember them" putting her hands on her face and pouted which was kinda cute. If you think i'm lesbian don't, or some consequences will be made.

"um.. but I don't know her." they all looked at me like I wasn't doing anything better. "Hmpf... hey I'm Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus." I put out my hand for her to shake and she accepted. "So... are you a child of Iris?" Percy and Annabeth punched me in the shoulders really hard it made me fall, so I returned the favor by punching their faces. I was quite happy for my self and laughed. Water splashed my face and I kicked Percy on the dick. He groaned in pain. So much pain, Artemis would have been proud of me. Until Annabeth threw some thick book at my face. It really hurt. Zapping both of them, they looked like people who had burning issues. That fight became a WAR!.

_Matt's POV_

Diana and I were shocked to see the friends having war. Books were scattered and the ground muddy from the water which looked like mushy mud from the lightning Thalia has been controlling for the past hour. I didn't notice that my hand was intertwined with Diana's. I blushed and separated our hands like nothing happened. It's always like that. When something embarrassing happens to me I just brush it off like nothing happened. She looked like she was disappointed for me letting go of her hand. I just wished she would fall for a guy like me, but that will never happen. She like's people who are brave, kind, and faithful **(A/N I'm catholic and I have to respect the 10 commandments)**. *sigh* I wish that my wish came true.

_Diana's POV_

WHY?!. I just WISHED that Matthew would like me back. Ugh...

* * *

**I am FREAKING sorry for this short chapter. MY MIND is out of IDEAS. You guys could help me by sending ideas in ****reviews. And the one who has an interesting idea, their INTERESTING IDEA will be on the next chapter. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Brother Arrives

Annabeth's POV

We've been fighting for FOUR HOURS. I was wasting my time fighting Thalia off. I didn't even notice Matthew and Diana was still there, lost for words. I got distracted too long and got hit in the arm by Thalia's spear. I yelled in pain. It was the most horrible experience for my whole life. I was kneeling down clutching my arm tightly. Thalia looked at me in horror, while she looked at her spear and to me. She dropped it and ran to her own cabin. Percy saw my injury and quickly, he carried me bridal style to the infirmary.

Matt's POV

I was surprised what happened on the battlefield. Long story- short, Thalia cut Annabeth, she yell, and Percy carried her to the Infirmary. I looked over at Diana, she was shocked as well and didn't know what to do. She winced as she gripped her forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine just lead me where my cabin is. I think i'm gonna faint." if on cue she was lying on the wet grass. I sighed and carried her to her cabin.

When I reached her cabin her half-brother, Pollux, was there. I blushed a really deep shade of red, and he was just laughing. He stopped when he saw Diana.

"What's wrong with her?" I opened my mouth to answer, but I knew he wouldn't like it, so I closed it. "TELL ME NOW HUDSON!"

"She fainted. And you should know that she got..." he looked at me like crazy"...Amnesia" he looked at me crazier.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter. As you all know (you don't know) today is Saturday and I have singing lessons, so this is short for now.**

**Hope you like it! R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6 The dream

**Long time no see, my friends. Sorry for not updating so fast. I was stuck. Then I was STROKED with so many Ideas for the future.**

**MEH HOPE U LIKE IT! **

* * *

Pollux's_ POV_

Diana has amnesia. Stupid me. I should've came with them. And why her, why can't it be me. Stupid Fates. This is a symbol that they hate me. First my brother Castor and now her. I felt tears in my eyes, but I forced them back in.

"Why?! Why her Hudson?!" I asked/shouted at Matt. Is it my thought or is he sad? "Why are you sad?" this time I asked him in a softer voice. He put Diana on her bed and said.

"'Cause she's my first friend Pollux. Do you know how it feels when my mom died along with hers. I'm always protective of her Pollux. Don't think I didn't ask her why I can't go in the cave with her. That cave was where she lost her memories. DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS WHEN YOUR BEST FRIEND FORGETS EVERYTHING INCLUDING YOU?! HUH POLLUX DO KNOW HOW IT FEELS?!" I stood there, shocked. He never, _EVER _raised his voice on someone, he was to sweet for that.

Did I know how it feels? I never experienced that, did I?

"What are you talking about?"

_Diana's POV_

_*IN THA DREAM* **(A/N everything is mute here okay?)**_

I stood there. Alone. **Black** everywhere.

A flash of light hit my eyes. It hurt so bad. Like my head.

I saw two children before my eyes. They were blonde, but their eye color was not the same. One was purple and one was green. They were familiar **(A/N Ill let you guess...)**.They were playing, chasing? tag? running? either one of those, I couldn't tell but what I could tell was they were happy. I tried to move but I think my feet are glued on the ground.**(A/N no s&*t sherlock) **Then I saw their mother's. They were absolutely pretty, to my opinion.

...But all good things must come to an large black dogs were running towards them. Their mom's have panicked look on their faces.

One of them gave a dagger to the boy and the other gave a bow and arrows to the girl. They said their good bye's. It was so sad, I felt tears in my eyes.

Suddenly the dogs jumped on the mother's and they started fighting. One of the mom's shouted, and the kids started running. I saw every move the women did.

Time slowed down. THe mother's died so are the dogs. The kids screamed, I think i couldn't hear them. They cried and cried until they couldn't take it any more.

Bright light flashed again. It was...

_*NOT IN THA DREAM*_

I opened my eyes to see a really angry Matt and a boy I never seen before. I guess they were having an argument.

"...HUH POLLUX DO KNOW HOW IT FEELS?!" Matt said. I never seen him so mad about something, so I asked.

"What are you talking about?" the boy ,Pollux turned around to see me. Then he hugged me. I looked at angry Matt confused.

Then we heard a knock on the door...

* * *

**So... who do you think it is? Find out next chapter c: REVIEW PLS?!**


End file.
